Choosenshipping: Letters of love
by Jadis the Wolf
Summary: Blue and Silver haven't seen each other for a while. But when Blue gets a letter from Silver will everything change? Rated for safety!


Choosenshipping fanfic

**Sorry, my next fic is a one-shot and I know August is approaching so another chapter (or two) of RoseRose will be up soon! So, here it is, Choosenshipping. **

Blue stared at the letter she had gotten in the mail, holding it close to her heart, unable to bring herself to open it. She dropped it and ran into the bathroom. She stared at the mirror for a second. Her brown hair was like a curtain flowing down. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement. _"Oh my god he hasn't sent me a note for a while! What could it possibly say?"_ The letter was from her childhood friend, Silver. They became friends while under the cruel care of the evil Mask of Ice. When they were escaping, she realized that she may have more than simple friendship feelings for Silver. They kept in contact even after escaping, but after some time they seemed to have lost it.

She ran back to her letter, and opened it gently, as to not ruin Silver's handwriting. The letter read:

"_Dear Blue, I know I haven't spoken to you in a while, and I know it's my fault. I've been busy. How are you doing? I'd like to see you again. Meet me at the Cerulain Cape tomorrow at 6:30pm. Silver."_

Silver wanted to see her again! Blue was about to faint. She was going to see him in the most romantic place in all of the Kanto region and she didn't have much time to get ready. Blue ran to her closet, and flung the doors open. "What to wear? What to wear? Something romantic." She muttered to herself as she went through her clothes. "No nothing will do! I'd best go and get some more." Blue sighed, and went to check her wallet. She sweat dropped and went wide eyed when she saw… not nearly enough for a new outfit. 5,000 Poke doesn't go far with taxes, shirt, bottom, and a new bag to go with it, and not to mention shoes. Blue let out a long depressed sigh. She then went back to her closet. Then it caught her eye. The outfit that Silver made for her! She smiled and had a small blush on her face as she felt the fabric of it. "You'll do just fine." She told it. "Now, I best get to bed, or else I'll wake up tired tomorrow."

But sleep didn't come easy for Blue. She laid and tossed and turned, thinking of how much Silver had changed. _"What if he as a girlfriend?"_ she thought sadly. The thought kept her up most of the night, but finally she fell asleep. Thankfully she set an alarm clock shaped like a Jigglypuff. It went off around 8:30, giving her enough time to attened her new store, lunch and time to get changed.

She was so unfocused at the store. She nearly missed pulling off some of her flirts and scams. Finally her work day came to an end around 4pm. She ate a small meal, unable to bring herself to cook one.

Meantime, Silver was having an equal problem. After he sent the letter he went to the store, having more money than Blue had, and couldn't find anything good except for a white t-shirt that clung onto him very tightly. He choose not to buy new pants, as the old ones he had were just fine. He then went to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow. The dream was pleasant, of him and Blue at the cape, talking. Suddenly Blue had tears in her eyes. When Silver asked her what was wrong she said that she shouldn't have come. _"Why?!"_ Silver demanded in his dream.

"_Me and Green are going out now. I'm so sorry Silver."_ The dream Blue said. Then she left, leaving him heartbroken.

Silver awoke with a start. He wasn't the type to be afraid of anything, even if the world was coming to an end, but that dream scared him. "I hope it was just a dream, and that she really isn't going out with Green." Silver told his Sneasel who looked at him. Sneasel cocked its head, not really understanding. "I don't understand much of it either. Just wish me luck later." Sneasel nodded. "If it's not a dream, then that guy, wether he's Green or Gold, or anyone, will be promptly hurt."

Sneasel nodded eagerly, seeing its old trainer come back again. Last time he saw his trainer like this was when Gold had tried flirting with Blue, by touching her butt. Silver was so enraged, he punched him very hard, and a fight broke out.

Finally after a very hard day for them, the hour arrived. Silver arrived at the cape first. _"I wish this shirt wasn't so tight on me, but it was the only one that even fit me."_ He thought, somewhat nervous. Suddenly, he caught sight of Blue, in the outfit he made for her. He blushed when he saw her in it again. _"I can't believe she still has it and is wearing it. I just can't believe it."_ He had counted on her ripping someone off of a newer, extravagant outfit.

Blue saw Silver and was taken aback. Her face went hot and red when she saw how tight his white shirt was, and how his long red hair complemented it.

"Hey, Blue. It's been a very long time." Silver said, offering her a seat on the ground next to him. They were facing the sunset. Blue eagerly sat down next to him, but nearly on top of him. Silver's face went red at such close contact.

"I know. But we've both been so busy I guess." Blue said, admiring the view. She hardly noticed the fact that Silver put his arm around her waist. When she did, she looked at him, right in the eyes, and saw that he was smirking. She blushed and decided to be cool about it. She snuggled up closer to him. "So, are you dating anyone?" she whispered. It was asked sadly, as if she already knew the answer and was disappointed.

"No. Are you? You have a better chance than me then finding that perfect someone." Silver replied.

"No, I just like the fact that Red and Yellow are going out." She offered. "I mean, they were made for each other."

"Yeah, they are. I mean, her Caterpie used string shot around their fingers already…" Silver mumbled, unable to bring himself to talk clearly.

"What's wrong, Silver?" Blue asked, turning her body towards his. Her blue eyes showed concern. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

Silver blushed. _"Well, I guess it's now or never, I guess. Hold yourself together and you'll be fine."_ Silver leaned by Blue's ear, and whispered: "Blue, you are the girl of my life. I love you."

Silver pulled away from her ear, and looked at her wide blue eyes. "Do you really Silver? Really and truly?"

Silver nodded. As if to confirm, he kissed her, lightly on the lips. He only did that because he didn't get an answer yet.

"You do… Well, you know what? I love you too." Blue said, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Silver wrapped his around her waist and they kissed deeply. Then Silver started putting his tung in her mouth. Blue allowed it, and he felt around in her mouth. Finally, only for the need for air, they pulled apart. "I'm glad you wrote me that letter, Silver." Blue whispered, with her head on his shoulder.

He just smirked, as he held her close. _"Thanks Crys for the advice."_ He thought.

**Awwwh how cute! RoseRose coming soon! Primerose**


End file.
